Arashi's Journey: Legends of Dawn
by Dreammaker123
Summary: This is the Sequel of the to the first Knight's Tale: Death's Folly


Yuki was sitting in her room feeling upset, although her mother has a point about this. She needs to grow up before she does something bad, however it seems that old habits do die hard a bit. Jabu saw her sitting by herself feeling lonely, he rubbed against her head trying to get her to smile.

 _"Hey Jabu, thanks for staying with me tonight. It must be nice for you to fly every you want, I guess I'm going to stay here alone."_ Jabu looked up to see Aiko coming in the room with her daughter.

 _"Jabu hello boy, I need to talk to my daughter alone ok?"_ Jabu left the room to give the queen privacy." Jabu left the area as Aiko came inside. Sitting down on her bed near hear daughter, she began to talk to her. _"Yuki I know you don't like this new rule, but this time you have to get used to it. I don't want you get hurt like the last time, so from now on you say in your room. And don't let me catch you sneaking out again, understand?"_  
Nodding softly Yuki gave a disappointed frown, however she brought all this trouble to herself.

Meanwhile back on earth the goddess of truth awakened, by the looks of things Thanatos will be coming back. This scared Shinjitsu so much she opened her eyes, this has never happened before in ages. She knows now that He will try to harm her sisters, softly she called all of her sisters here. They all came to her temple to see a strange sight, they were able to see her eyes for the first time.

 _"Shinjitsu, never before have I see your eye open. What has happened in the land of Fae?"_ The little voice that was speaking was Fuyumi, she was the youngest of the seven sisters.  
 _"My sisters I bring terrible news to all of you, Thanatos that demon we faced last time is now free."_

 _"One of his specters lived from the battle, he managed to opened the book releasing all of his evil. We must be careful about we deal with him, I remember what happened last time sisters. So, promise me you wont fight him this time...please?"_ Well, one didn't think they had to wait. _"Shinjitsu I know that you are worried about this however, we cant just stand idly by when he roams. We must stop him my sister, don't you think your being a bit to worried?"_ As always, Mitsuko thought they had to fight him.

But before he deals with the goddesses himself, he has someone else in his view to see. That person he was talking about was Yuki, the princess that cursed him to look like a beast. _"Yuki, that devious girl I remember her well. She was the one who cursed me to look like this, however things will be different this time. Oh yes how different thing will be for me, yet she wont be the only one. Arashi...that little rat will pay for what he did to me, but for now I will visit the kingdom of dawn first."_ His devilish grin looked as if he was a demon.

Yuki had a bad feeling in her gut, she went to talk to her mother. Although it was morning in the human world, everyone was awake working quietly. _"Mother, please let me go to the human world? I have a feeling Thanatos will be coming back."_ Aiko gave a little reminder to her daughter.

 _"Yuki now you know what I told you earlier, you are not allowed to leave the palace. I know you are scared about Thanatos, but this time I wont allow him to come here."_ Giving her daughter a hug she left the room, then something happened that gave her chills. It was a deep voice speaking to them all, and by the sound this person was indeed Thanatos.

 _"Well, if it isn't the great dawn kingdom. I see you all have finished your rebuilding the damage, yet I feel like I want to do it again. But first I want the princess now, I have a score to settle._

 _Yuki I see that you had the last laugh as before, but you must learn he who laugh last laughs the hardest. You wont get away this my sweetheart, so if you just come to me I wont harm you."_ Unfortunately for Thanatos at the moment, Yuki wasn't going to take orders.

 _"No! I'm not taking orders from a dirty rat like you, maybe I should have cursed you while I was in your clutches."_ Thanatos wasn't pleased by her words, so he decided to start his rampage. However this time the guards weren't having it, they managed to distract him while Yuki made her escape.

Yuki left for the human world with speed, Thanatos didn't see her leaving her palace. Although she got away Thanatos might follow her, so Yuki better find a nice hiding spot. Some of the genie's escaped looking for safety, knowing that they might need to rebuild.

To the goddess of truth failed attempts to stop them, her sisters planned to fight him by themselves. She has a bad feeling about these events, and again she needs to save them from their naïve ways. Yuki secretly was heading for Arashi's palace, he was in for a big surprise.

But in order to see what happens we must wait, but don't worry I don't think we have to look for it.


End file.
